1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of driving the same, and more particularly, to a display device having improved display quality and a method of driving the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”), which is one of flat panel displays, includes a liquid crystal panel having a first substrate having a pixel electrode, a second substrate having a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first and second substrate and having liquid crystal molecules having dielectric anisotropy to fill a predetermined gap therebetween. An electric field is created between the pixel electrode and the common electrode and a change in the strength of the electric field may change the orientation of the liquid crystal molecules, and thereby change the transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal panel, thereby the LCD may display desired images. Since an LCD is not a self-luminescent display device, it includes a lighting apparatus, such as a plurality of light-emitting blocks, wherein the blocks may include a light emitting diode (“LED”).
Recently, for display quality improvement, techniques for controlling the luminance for each of the light-emitting diodes according to an image displayed on a liquid crystal panel have been developed.